


Vancouver

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Vancouver

Vancouver 

Your arms enfold me, hold me here a prisoner unwilling,   
Eternal time from happiness.   
Your chains are gentler than gossamer,   
Fiercer than cold steel in my heart,   
Stronger than your cruel unyielding mountains. 

I am drowned in your rivers that promise life,   
Bound fast by your morning and evening mists,   
And no more could I leave you   
Than could I hold the sun in my hands. 

1970


End file.
